


Questions and borscht

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Ending, Chaos Ensues, M/M, and asks the real questions, minako comes for a visit, some months have passed, viktor and yuuri live together, yurio comes for dinner sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Minako comes to Russia for a visit, and while they're having dinner at Viktor and Yuuri's apartment, she asks the one question that sets Viktor's mood off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an idea that I had. This is short and kinda dumb, but I hope you enjoy!

They were having _borscht_ for dinner.

After months living in Russia alongside his fiancé, Viktor, Yuuri was practically a chef of Russia’s traditional dishes, and every Wednesday nights they would invite Yurio or Yakov to have dinner with them. It was their little tradition.

This night though, not only Yurio was sitting at their table, but Minako, that came all the way from Hasetsu to visit them. (And meet some famous Russian people close to Viktor, of course).

Makkachin was sleeping on the couch after his dinner and everything seemed at peace.

But not for long.

“Yurio, you really need to work on the step sequence of your short program,” Viktor said absentmindedly. There was a free spot at his side of the table reserved for Yuuri.

“I know, shut up, old man,” Yurio refrained from kicking him under the table just because the last time he did it caused the worst accident the apartment has ever lived.

“Stop teasing Yurio, Viktor,” Yuuri ordered from the kitchen. He sounded like a tired parent.

“You guys seem to be getting along pretty well,” Minako commented resting her chin on her hand, “it’s really nice to see. We’re all worried about Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled. Nobody could see his expression, but he was really happy to hear that. His family and friends didn’t have to worry at all, because he was in good care in Russia, but it was still nice to know there were people thinking about him.

He could hear Viktor talking about how much fun they were having and just some random chatter that at some point gave Viktor the opportunity to show her some pictures, and from his place next to the stove he could see just how happy Viktor was. It was difficult to ever see him in a bad mood, but still, his smiles and little happy gestures always filled Yuuri with joy.

Yuuri served four plates with a generous amount of _borscht_ and after placing them on a tray, he went back to the dining room.

“So,” Minako started, interrupting completely whatever conversation they were having, “when’s the wedding?”

Gracelessly, Yuuri put the tray down on the table.

“Minako-sensei!” he scolded, he was red all over his face.

The mood suddenly went completely cold.

“Ah, well, we could’ve been married already but Yuuri did not win the gold medal,” Viktor whispered. He looked really annoyed by the fact.

“Ugh, not again,” Yurio complained. Oh, how many nights had he heard the same discourse all over again; he was so tired of Viktor being whiny about it when it had passed so many months already.

“ _Vitya_ , I already told you that-” Yuuri tried.

“I _know_ you think that my promise doesn’t matter. But I said that we will get married when _you_ win a gold medal and I meant it.”

“You’re being ridiculous again. JJ said the same thing and even when he got third, he still got married. He keeps pestering everybody about it,” Yurio made a disgusted face just remembering it.

“Yes, but I’m not JJ, am I!”

While Yurio and Viktor kept bickering about it, Yuuri served the food to everyone, hoping that they would let it slide sooner rather than later. Yes, he was sad about the whole wedding thing, but it was dumb to lose energy thinking about it when Viktor didn’t want to break his stupid promise. They had so many silly arguments about it during the past few months and it only brought unnecessary bad times.

“Hmm… yes, you did say that. But I was there, remember?” Minako pointed, she looked lost in thought. “You said that you will get married after Yuuri wins the gold medal. And Yuuri _did_ win. _Yuri Plisetsky_ , that is.”

The three figure skaters turned their heads to look at her, two more surprised than the other. Minako was clueless about these reactions.

“What? Did I say something silly?”

The following day Yakov is screaming at the top of his lungs after seeing pictures of a certain wedding in Hasetsu all over instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something about anime lol. Anyways, you can find me [@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com) on tumblr! c:


End file.
